


An Early Morning With Antonio

by orphan_account



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [17]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: "fighting" that leads to slight injury, Antonio POV, Crack, Did I Mention Crack?, Pure Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 15:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19889980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A story in which Antonio is on his way to find food one fine morning,BUTon the way he comes across ... the mean human.





	An Early Morning With Antonio

I regained my consciousness when it was still dark. This happens often for me.

But my friend does not do this. He will be unconscious for a very long time. Sometimes it worries me that my friend will never open his eyes.

What a terrible thought!!!

I move from my nest and push my head into his lifeless hand.

He makes a noise.

A success! He is still alive!

But his eyes are still not open. It is so worrying. I try again.

And again

And again.

And –

Finally he sits up.

I am so happy to see him!

My friend must be just as happy to see me as he loudly makes the sound he always does to refer to me, picking me up with one hand, and shakes his finger in front of my face in play.

To let him know that I understand, I bite him gently.

My friend gets out of bed, opens the window, and helps me outside.

How kind of him! He knows how much I like to explore the dark.

He knows me so well <3

With the cool air on my scales, my stomach begins feeling hollow. I must find something tasty! Luckily, since arriving in this new place I have found a steady supply of my favorite thing.

I make my way to the place where the tasty treats live.

It has become my favorite place to visit in the early morning hours when my friend allows me to roam by myself.

The only thing I do not like about that place is-

And there I spot him outside in the dark alone, gazing off. He looks harmless… but I know the awful truth. This human creature is tricky in this way.

I have been witness to the many times he has fought with my friend.

It always starts over some sort of food, I can never tell what it is but they try to take it out of eachothers mouths. They fight over what must be something very small and tasty. When I see this fight begin, I hide instantly and wait until the horrible noises stop. Only then do I emerge.

On one occasion there were wounds on my friend’s back from the scuffle. I licked them to help as best I could. But my friend pushed me away.

I peeked over at the scary human lying beside him, glad to see that he also seemed hurt. A bruise on his neck showing that my friend probably tried to bite out his throat. My friend can be dangerous too when provoked. I respect the fight my friend put up and wonder who got the tasty treat in the end.

The thought of food makes my stomach constrict again. I need to eat. It is worth the risk.

I move my 4 legs as fast as they will go, hoping to blend in with the night.

But I go no further, I see myself floating from the ground, being lifted higher and higher.

My heart begins to race as I turn my head, I am being carried closer by an invisible force toward the treacherous human.

I am dead.

…dead…

Yes! He will not want to attack something already dead.

I relax my muscles as best I can, going limp as he takes me into his hands.

Will it work?-

He is making human noises to himself.

-I do not know.

I feel myself being carried away.

Where to?

I do not know how long it is or where he takes me, but luckily I hear a familiar voice.

My friend!

I decide to make my escape.

Opening my eyes intently, I struggle to leave the evil human’s grip, to sprint in the direction I heard my friend’s voice.

The bad human must have been surprised because he lets me go instantly.

I fall to the floor, recognizing the location as were I was just with my friend, and I hurry to his side.

He picks me up, and I am glad to be back with him. He pets the back of my head as he turns to my captor.

My friend is probably warning the other human to leave me alone as he carries me to the bed, pulling sheets into a pile for my nest.

I am still hungry.

But also very sleepy again now too.

The look of that comfortable nest my friend made for me makes me feel as though my tummy can wait a little while longer.

By the time I situate myself perfectly, my friend and the scary one are gone from sight. Vanished with no trace.

This used to make me very sad. But I now know that my friend will be back for me.

Maybe they are hunting for food together instead of fighting over a small piece?

Maybe there will be no more fighting?

Maybe they will bring back some food for me?

With the happy thought of food in mind, I fall asleep.


End file.
